Bloc Party
Bloc Party is een Londense post-punkgroep die onder de naam The Angel Range in 2002 werd opgericht. Bloc Party als naam wordt gebruikt sinds september 2003. De band ontstond door het ontmoeten van Russell Lissack en Kele Okereke op het Reading Festival. De twee konden het goed met elkaar vinden en later werden Gordon Moakes en Matt Tong aan de groep toegevoegd. Zo ontstond het uiteindelijke Bloc Party. De band wordt oa. geïnspireerd door New Order, The Cure, Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark en Joy Division. Ook invloeden van Gang Of Four, Franz Ferdinand, Liars en Interpol zijn terug te vinden in hun songs, die vooral gekenmerkt worden door hun nervositeit en sterk opzwepende ritme-sectie. Kele's ijle, bedrukte stem wordt vaak vergeleken met die van Robert Smith. Hoewel er hierdoor meestal een dreigende sfeer wordt gecreëerd in hun liedjes, komen deze toch nog erg 'poppy' voor de dag, vooral door hun sterke melodieën en hun hyperactieve ritmes. Geschiedenis Ontstaan (1999-2004) Zanger Kele Okereke en gitarist Russell Lissack ontmoeten elkaar in 1998 in Essex via gemeenschappelijke vrienden. Op het Reading Festival in 1999, ontmoeten ze elkaar opnieuw en besluiten om samen een band te beginnen. Een tijd lang schreven ze met ze tweeën nummers totdat ze in 2000 een oproep voor een bassist plaatsten in de NME. Op deze oproep werd gereageerd door bassist Gordon Moakes en deze voegde zich bij het gezelschap. Vanaf dat moment gingen ze optreden onder verschillende namen als The Union, Super heroes of BMX, The Diet en Angel Range. Ze hadden verscheidene drummers totdat begin 2003 hun negende drummer Matt Tong zich bij het gezelschap voegde. In september 2003 veranderde de band zijn naam in Bloc Party, een woordspeling op block party. Bassist Gordon Moakes liet weten dat de naam een samentrekking is van oostblok (Engels: Eastern Bloc) en westerse politieke partijen (Engels: Western Parties). De naam is niet gekozen om de politieke lading, maar om het feit dat hij goed klinkt. In november 2003 verschijnt het nummer "The Marshalls Are Dead" op een compilatie-cd genaamd The New Cross die wordt uitgebracht door Angular Recording Corporation. Daarna verschijnt hun debuutsingle genaamd "She's Hearing Little Voices" op het Trash Aesthetics label. Maar de echte doorbraak komt als Kele Okerekein december 2003 naar een concert van Franz Ferdinand gaat. Tijdens dit optreden geeft hij zowel Franz Ferdinands frontman Alex Kapranos als BBC radio 1 DJ Steve Lamacq een kopie van de debutsingle. Lamacq draait het nummer tijdens zijn radioshow en nodigt de band uit om een live sessie te komen spelen. De media aandacht leidt tot een nieuwe single "Banquet/Staying Fat" uitgegeven door Moshi Moshi Records. In april 2004 tekent de band een contract bij Wichita Recordings. Silent Alarm (2004-2006) Tussen juni en juli ging de band de studio in, om samen met producer Paul Epworth het debutalbum op te nemen in Londen en Kopenhagen. Het album kwam uit op 14 februari 2005 genaamd Silent Alarm. De naam van het album komt van een artikel uit de New Scientist, over een systeem in Japan dat aardbevingen kon waarnemen. Het album werd Platinum in het Verenigd Koninkrijk en haalde de derde positie in UK Album Chart. In de Nederlandse Album top 100 haalde het de 51ste plaats en in de Vlaamse Ultra Top 50/100 de 14de positie. In navolging van het album gaat de band toeren en in 2005 staat de band op Pinkpop en een jaar later op Lowlands. In juli 2005 neemt de band met producer Paul Epworth twee nieuwe nummers op. Een van deze nummers genaamd "Two More Years" wordt uitgebracht als single, met daarop ook een remix van het nummer "Banquet" door The Streets. In augustus komt het album Silent Alarm Remixed uit, met daarop remixen van nummers van het debuutalbum, o.a. door Ladytron, M83, Death from Above 1979, Four Tet en Mogwai. In oktober wordt het debuutalbum Silent Alarm opnieuw uitgegeven voor hun nieuwe toer, inclusief de single "Two More Years" en "Little Thoughts" als bonus. Kele Okereke werkt tevens samen met de The Chemical Brothers op het nummer "Believe" van het album Push the Button. Ook verschijnt het nummer "The Present" op het compilatiealbum Help!: A Day in the Life, waarvan de opbrengsten naar War Child ging. A Weekend in the City (2006 - 2008) In 2006 duikt de band de studio in om samen met Garret "Jacknife" Lee een vervolgalbum op te nemen. Op 5 februari 2007 komt het album genaamd A Weekend in the City uit, terwijl het album in november 2006 al gelekt was op het internet. Het album haalt de 19de plek in de Nederlandse Album top 100 en een tweede plaats in de Vlaamse Ultratop. Er volgt een toer en de band doet op 28 april 2007 Nederland aan en speelt in een uitverkochte Muziekcentrum Vredenburg in Utrecht en op 7 november in de HMH. Op 13 november als hun toer is afgelopen brengt de groep een single uit, genaamd "Flux". Dit nummer is geproduceerd door Garret "Jacknife" Lee en staat niet op het tweede album. Tevens speelden ze op 7 juli 2007, op Live Earth in het Wembley stadion. Intimacy (2008 - Heden) Op 4 juli 2004 werd de complete bandsite vervangen door een aftellende klok. Deze telde af naar het moment dat het nummer "Mercury" voor het eerst werd gedraaid op de radio, tijdens de show van Zane Lowe op BBC Radio 1. Op 11 augustus werd dit nummer de eerste single van het nieuwe album genaamd Intimacy dat geproduceerd werd door Paul Epworth en Garret "Jacknife" Lee. Op 21 augustus werd het album uitgebracht als een digitaal te downloaden album. De fysieke release vond plaats op 27 oktober. Ter promotie van het album speelde Bloc party een exclusieve show in een uitverkochte WATT in Rotterdam op 25 oktober 2008. Bloc Party keerde in januari 2009 terug naar Nederland om twee avonden achter elkaar in Paradiso in Amsterdam te spelen. Op 11 mei 2009 komt een remixalbum van het album Intimacy uit met daarop een remix van alle nummers genaamd Intimacy Remixed. In augustus 2009 speelde de band op Lowlands. Bezetting * Kele Okereke - Zang & gitaar * Gordon Moakes - Basgitaar & zang * Russell Lissack - Gitaar * Matt Tong - Drums Albums Studio-albums * 14-02-2005 · Silent Alarm * 05-02-2007 · A Weekend in the City * 28-10-2008 · Intimacy Remix-albums * 19-08-2005 · Silent Alarm Remixed * 21-05-2008 · Flux: The Remixes * 11-05-2009 · ''Intimacy Remixed Compilaties * 20-12-2005 · ''2004 - 2005 * 25-12-2007 · Christmas in the City Live Albums * 15-11-2005 · Live at Reading Videografie * 14-02-2005 · Silent Alarm (bonus DVD: live at Heaven 14/12/2004) * 08-08-2006 · God Bless Bloc Party Singles * 16-02-2004 - She's Hearing Voices * 03-05-2004 - Banquet / Staying Fat * 12-07-2004 - Little Thoughts * 25-10-2004 - Helicopter * 25-01-2005 - Tulips * 31-01-2005 - So Here We Are * 25-04-2005 - Banquet * 18-07-2005 - The Pioneers * 03-10-2005 - Two More Years * 29-01-2007 - The Prayer * 09-04-2007 - I Still Remember * 09-07-2007 - Hunting For Witches * 12-11-2007 - Flux * 11-08-2008 - Mercury * 20-10-2008 - Talons * 26-01-2009 - One Month Off * 25-06-2009 - "One more chance" EP's * 14-09-2004 · Bloc Party * 01-12-2004 · Little Thoughts EP * 2005 · So Here We Are / Positive Tension * 04-05-2005 · Banquet * 26-10-2005 · Two More Years EP Externe links * Officiële website * Dagboek van de band (wordt niet elke dag aangevuld) * Bloc Party op MusicBrainz.org Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Indie Categorie:Newwaveband